Jersey knit fabrics are commonly used in the construction of athletic wear, such as sweatshirts and T-shirts. Often times it is desirable to have a jersey knit fabric with a thermal lining. For example, a sweatshirt with thermal lining is desirable for those who engage in athletic activities during cool weather periods. Thermal-lined jersey knit fabrics are conventionally constructed by bonding or laminating two separate fabrics--namely a jersey fabric and a thermal fabric. Consequently, manufacturers of thermal-lined clothing must separately order a jersey fabric and a thermal fabric and have these fabrics shipped to a laminator for bonding. This process greatly increases the cost of the fabric as compared to conventional fleeced goods.